


【KinKi Kids】KT/ABO  心の声

by kiki2777



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki2777/pseuds/kiki2777
Summary: /AU KT/ABO/和现实人物毫无关系/光一是某汽车公司的研发组组长 钱多到用不完的设定x/刚是花店老板 很受欢迎但是因为左手带了戒指所以大家都懂的/结了婚的设定/结了婚就能互相听到对方内心的设定/刚还没怀孕的设定/我没有给二位设定明确地信息素味道反正刚是会甜甜的味道/可以的话/那就いくやで！





	【KinKi Kids】KT/ABO  心の声

**Author's Note:**

> /AU KT  
/ABO  
/和现实人物毫无关系  
/光一是某汽车公司的研发组组长 钱多到用不完的设定x  
/刚是花店老板 很受欢迎但是因为左手带了戒指所以大家都懂的  
/结了婚的设定  
/结了婚就能互相听到对方内心的设定  
/刚还没怀孕的设定  
/我没有给二位设定明确地信息素味道反正刚是会甜甜的味道  
/可以的话  
/那就いくやで！

（ko....chan）  
（光...一...等等）  
（光...）

“つよ 怎么了”光一轻轻地抚上爱人的额头，帮他拨开遮住眼睛的刘海。  
看了看床头的时钟，才早上8点。  
外面的阳光已经悄悄从窗帘脚处爬进房间。自从结婚了以后，就能开始听见对方的心声，让两个人的感情都增进了不少，不过也会像现在这样——给日常生活带来一点点的不便。

光一看着自己爱人，小巧的嘴巴紧紧闭着，但是自己耳边却不断传来爱人一声声叫唤自己名字的声音。  
“没事的刚，我在呢”光一把人又往自己怀里再抱紧了一点。

（等一下别着急啊kochan）  
（…….嗯……等等啦 kochan！）  
......  
“啊...完全被你个小坏蛋吵醒了啊”光一看着爱人依然熟睡的脸，又无奈地笑了出来。  
（光酱...等一下啦）  
“你到底作了什么梦啊”光一被刚的叫唤声完全弄清醒了。看着这嫩嫩的小脸蛋，想想了今天是星期六，对了今天还要去看新房子，光一不知道为什么就动了个坏主意。

轻琢了一下刚的眉心，又小口啃了一下白嫩嫩的脸蛋，像是确认什么一般，光一稍微离远了一点仔细观察着睡梦中的刚，嗯刚还是平稳的呼吸，没有大动作。  
“刚，那我要开动了喔”光一小声在爱人敏感的耳朵旁边说了一句。

这两月光一为了赶公司新车的进度，刚又在忙店里的订单，两个人几乎没有什么爱的运动。但是两个人还是有好好的聚一起吃晚饭，早晚安吻。对了，还有出门的吻。反正两个人也没有提起要“一起为爱运动”的事。  
今天其实就是两人完成所有工作后开始休息的第一周六，也是离刚发情期不远的日子。一直一起睡的两个人，光一对刚的味道很敏感，刚有什么变化，他都能立刻发现。就像现在，光一觉得刚一定是在做什么奇怪的梦，因为刚的味道变的越来越甜了。

伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔爱人的耳廓，意外地爱人还是会条件反射的缩了一下，看了怎么可爱的刚，光一忍不住了。

吻住爱人的小嘴，轻轻用舌头试着探进爱人的口腔。爱人还在睡梦里，没有办法回应光一，光一还是小心翼翼地轻吻着这个生气的时候会稍稍翘高的小嘴。只见吻完的刚嘴巴微微张开，整个小嘴都湿湿润润的，没有要闭上的预感，“果然还在睡啊”光一不满的小声嘟囔了一句。光一用指腹轻轻摩擦刚的嘴唇，这样的刚实在太可爱，光一只好又吻了上去。  
顺便右手探进刚的睡衣里，开始欺负那个两个月不见的乳尖。没有立刻就用力捏住，反而只用食指，用指腹慢慢地轻揉还没挺立的乳尖。

（恩...光一）

“喔？是有反应了吗”光一听见刚的心声饶趣地问着刚，然而刚还是没有要醒来的样子。  
“看来要好好惩罚你了”光一舔舔了嘴唇，轻车熟驾地解开刚的睡衣，左边的乳首已经微微挺立，右边还是软软粉粉的毫无动静。光一低头含住另一边的乳首，打算左右攻击这个吵醒自己的小坏蛋。不只是单单的吸吮，还用牙齿轻咬，床上的恋人受不了埋在自己胸前的恋人的攻击，有点难耐的扭动着腰，但是还是没有要想醒来的迹象。

“果然最近辛苦你了 つよ”抬头看着恋人的脸，光一轻轻地笑了出来。  
说完就两手完全覆盖上刚的小软胸，闭上眼睛想好好补上这两个月没摸的份。

（诶嘿...呼呼~ ko~~chan！）

“噗好，既然你不说 那我就只好...”光一停下揉捏刚乳首的手，顺着后腰慢慢摸向刚紧致的屁股。光一没有立刻去摸后面的小穴，反而在会阴的那里，从前面伸进来用食指关节摩擦轻轻顶弄，还有用掌心揉揉在手心里的小刚。

“恩...呀....”刚终于忍不住在唇齿间泄露了轻轻地呻吟声。光一装作没有听见，把脸深深地埋进刚的后劲，用力吸取刚发出的甜甜的味道。时不时伸出舌尖舔弄刚的脖子和後耳。后颈的标记是5年前留下的，说是标记但却不明显，还有点像花的形状。在留长头发的刚后颈的标记不太能被人看到，家附近的女高中生堆里还流传过如果看到花店老板刚先生的后颈标记，这一个月都会有好运气。然而此时后颈的标记，却正在被标记者舔舐着，惹被标记者一阵躲避。

“ね...つよし”光一在刚的耳边一边狡猾的吐着气，一边说着色色的情话。  
“つよ我想要个女儿呢，好不好”伸出舌头继续攻击刚的耳朵，故意用力舔弄刚的耳廓，让舔舐的声音更加明显。手上工作没有停止的光一，一点点的释放自己的信息素，右手在刚的胸前不停揉捏，左手一直在会阴的地方摩擦和顶弄，模仿着进入的动作让刚产生错觉。

刚的气息开始变的不稳，开始想要增加幅度扭动，却被光一用脚钳住。难耐得只好往身后厚实的胸膛上挨靠，也正好是这种或轻或重的扭动，刚的屁股成功蹭火了光一的欲望。

“不如今天就一齐赖床吧 好不好”光一看见刚还没有要想醒来的趋势，而且小巧脸蛋上淡淡的黑眼圈，光一心软地亲亲询问自家恋人。然而没有反应。

（光一….想亲亲…）

“想亲哪里？”对着只有0%会真正回答自己的恋人，光一没好气的接着询问着。  
“……肚脐”微微向上翘起的三角小嘴突然微微颤动，光一以为在自己的晨间身体问候下，自家恋人终于被吵醒，但是平时水汪汪的大眼睛依旧紧紧闭上。

“好 你的kochan这就满足你”说着光一把一直揉捏刚胸部和顶撞会阴的动作停下，翻身撑在刚身上，扒下刚身上最后的两件衣物。刚体毛比光一重一点，所以在肚脐下面有一道细细的腹毛。刚平时就注重自己的仪表，有时候在浴室会看见他修正自己肚肚上的腹毛，然而每次看到这一幕的光一，心中就会有一种遗憾，因为他一直想做现在的事情。  
因为前段时间店里繁忙的关系，刚也没怎么去打理肚肚上的小体毛反正没人看见也就任由生长，现在有点长度还卷卷的，光一没有犹豫，就直接吻了上去，亲吻当中还有用滚烫的舌头舔弄腹毛，腹毛就立刻变得湿哒哒软趴趴的轻粘在刚的下腹上。除了舔弄腹毛，光一一点点的往下舔舐，打湿了腹毛不止还舔湿了一部分阴毛。其实光一喜欢湿淋淋的刚，尤其是湿湿的体毛。有一种莫名的色情感。  
（如果是被精液打湿的腹毛 就更好了）  
“……噗 色老头”没有被变成话语的句子，在光一心里浮现，当然也能被恋人听见。  
“你能听得见啊….”刚没有回答，光一继续他心中的小算盘。光一没有立刻去舔弄刚已经被撩拨一半的欲望，反而是直接去舔弄之前一直在顶弄的会阴和后穴。舌头轻轻戳弄后穴入口，因为光一恶作剧般的逗弄和浓厚的前戏，刚的后穴已经因为身体本能的情绪逐渐放松，变得能随时接纳伴侣的进入。所以，光一的舌头也能在轻轻地蠕动之下进入久违的后穴，尝到刚的美味。

后穴的美味尝尽，刚也因为Omega的体质，在alpha的情绪素影响之下，完全被撩拨起来并且提前进入了发情期。不只是颈窝、耳后、手腕、都散发出刚独特的味道。是和光一相配的味道，是光一的沉迷的味道。

光一在自己对刚的小恶作剧之下，也被间接完全撩拨起了欲望，扶着硬挺的柱身先是在已经湿润的穴口摩擦，然后慢慢埋入自己无法戒掉的柔软里。  
“刚….能感觉到吗….”光一坏心眼的再往里用力一顶，顶着生殖腔腔口说“おはよう”。身下的人因为光一的全部没入，满涨感让他的呻吟又泄露了几分，眉间也轻轻皱了起来。  
“刚 你太紧了….”说着光一抄起刚的脚，让他的脚架在自己的肩膀上，放好能最容易进入生殖腔的姿势和顶弄敏感点的姿势，光一开始不温不火的慢慢抽插。时而重重闯入生殖腔，时而轻轻撩拨敏感点。

“ko…chan草莓酱要….诶？….啊…你在….嗯….”  
“あらっ、おはよう❤つよし 舒服吗？”光一的晨袭小算盘，终于被自己恋人发现。  
“早什么上好……啊嗯你在…干什么啊”刚终于在重回童年和光一一齐去摘草莓的儿时梦里回到现实。以为能在梦醒时，在早餐桌上吃着早餐和光一一起分享这个有趣的童年梦，谁知道，醒来以后自己不但被恋人撩拨到发情期，还成了恋人的早餐。  
看着自己胸前的红红的牙印，湿湿的乳尖，软趴趴的腹毛、阴毛，后穴里又胀大了几分恶作剧者的硬挺，还有房间里交缠融合的信息素。刚的大脑没办法及时处理时下眼前的情况，只是自己不断发热的身体，不断上涨的情欲，让刚察觉自己的发情期已经到来。  
“干什么…不是在吃你么”变边在刚耳边吐着热息边开始用力顶弄刚的紧致的后穴。  
“刚 我们要个宝宝好不好”说完光一又朝着生殖腔腔口用力顶弄了一下，像是孩子般一样催促刚给他想要的东西。  
“你…嗯…怎么孩子气…啊嗯…嗯…还玩晨袭…嗯……”逐渐理解情况的刚看着埋在胸前的一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，突然也生起了恶作剧的小心思。

隐忍着发情期的情欲，用最后一丝理智用力夹紧了一直在自己里面的硬挺说道“有了宝宝……啊嗯……嗯…就要和你抢着喝奶奶了…你怎么办呢”刚知道光一最喜欢自己软软的胸部，每次不管是情事还是换衣服都总喜欢盯着自己的胸部，也不允许自己穿低胸的衣服。

听到自己恋人的胸部要多一个人来独占，光一突然就不愿意了。  
“但是我还是要进来喂饱你这个发情的小兔子”说着不愿意的光一，但还是没有放过身下的恋人，又是一个用力挺进让便和恋人坠入繁忙工作以后第一个发情期。

看来这周的看房子，是要延迟了。

Tbc❤


End file.
